She Will Be Loved
by Cameron's Girl
Summary: Sango and Miroku songfic based on She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. WARNING: FLUFFINESS AHEAD!


She Will Be Loved --- Maroon 5

It had been another long day of battling and everyone was really tired. Inuyasha and Sango had both been wounded that day and it was another scene like it always is. Inuyasha wouldn't be still so Kagome had to keep "sit"ing him while trying to bandage him, Miroku sat staring at his Kazaana, Sango (who was already bandaged) was polishing her hirakotsu while Kilala was sitting at her feet purring, and Shippou was asking a bunch of questions.

"I still don't get what the big deal is? A little blood never hurt anyone, especially me."

"SIT"

As Inuyasha thudded to the floor for the five bajillionth time, Sango said "I'm going to go for a walk, don't wait up." With that she left, Miroku staring after her as she walked.

_**(music starts)**_

After a while he got up and went to find her. He found himself humming the song that was stuck in his head.

_**Beauty queen of only 18 **_

**_She had some trouble with herself_**

**_He was always there to help her _**

**_She always belonged to someone else_**

He found her sitting on a rock staring at the moon. He could tell just by looking at her that she was thinking of her younger brother, Kohaku.

_**I drove for miles and miles **_

**_And wound up at your door_**

**_I've had you so many times _**

**_But somehow I want more_**

He knew that his memory was weighing heavy on her mind. They had battled Kohaku that day and he was responsible for the gash in her arm.

_**I don't mind spending every day**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

He just wished that there was something that he could do, some way to make her smile again.

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**And ask her if she wants to stay a while**_

_**She will be loved**_

Anything that he could do, he didn't care what.

_**She will be loved**_

He just wanted her to smile again

_**She will be loved**_

He started mindlessly singing to himself. It was that same song that was stuck in his head. Kagome had let them hear it on something she called a "radio".

"**_Tap on my window, knock on my door_**

_**I wanna make you feel beautiful**_

_**I know I tend to get so insecure,**_

**_Doesn't matter anymore_**

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**_

_**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah**_

_**My heart is full and my door's always open**_

_**Come any time you want**_

_**I don't mind spending every day**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**And ask her if she wants to stay a while**_

_**She will be loved"**_

He didn't realize it, but Sango was listening to him singing.

_**She will be loved**_

Her eyes were starting to tear up.

_**She will be loved**_

She almost couldn't stand it.

"_**I know where you hide alone in your car**_

_**Know all of the things that make you who you are**_

_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**_

_**Comes back to me to catch her every time she falls"**_

"I know you're over there Miroku. I can hear you singing." Miroku fell over backwards because she surprised him.

"I'm not going to kill you or anything; you can come out of the bushes if you want to"

_**Tap on my window, knock on my door**_

_**I wanna make you feel beautiful**_

He heard a distinct tear in her voice. "Okay" he said "you seem like you could use a friend right now."

He walked over and sat on the rocks beside her. She looked at him and asked, "How did that song you were singing go?" She still had tears forming in her eyes, waiting to spill forth. He started singing again.

"_**I don't mind spending every day**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain"**_

He gently touched her cheek

"_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay a while"**_

She leaned into his hand, feeling its warmth. She put her hand on his and, before she knew it, their lips had met.

_**She will be loved**_

_**She will be loved**_

_**She will be loved**_

She broke off and tried to leave, but Miroku grabbed her hand. "Sango, wait"

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

Tears were really trying to flow from her eyes now.

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

Before she knew what she was doing, she turned around and embraced him, crying into his shoulder.

_**I don't mind spending every day**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

"Sango quit trying so hard to let go of him. He's your brother; you'll never completely get over this. I know, I have the same problem when it comes to my mom and dad."

"I know, Miroku. But just the thought of it...I can't stand it."

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_


End file.
